The One I Can't Ignore
by meg-san
Summary: very OC When Harry goes to Hermione's for the summer-steamy things are bound to happen, but can Harry handle seeing a different side of Hermione he hadn't expected?[NOT BEING UPDATED CURRENTLY!]
1. Summer Plans

The One I Can't Ignore  
  
A/N: Yeah! My first attempt at a Harry Potter fic! I just finished the 5th book and I just couldn't stop thinking about it all, so I decided to finally write one! I hope to get this fic done over the summer (I probably will, I'm working on the 2nd chapter as we speak) since I never end up working on them during the summer, I have so many fics to finish ". Well, enjoy, COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING 5th BOOK SPOILERS AHEAD!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey mate, I'm sorry you can't spend summer with me, but now that dad's been promoted he really wants to do some remodelling. Ykno, knock down some walls and rubbish like that. Might as well just buy a bloody new house."  
  
Ron Weasley was sitting with his best friend, Harry Potter, at the Gryffindor table. It was the last day of their 5th year at Hogwarts. Ron had matured greatly and was now about the same height as Harry and was medium-built, although he still had his family's signature flaming hair which he was constantly brushing out of his eyes.  
  
Harry's hopes of freedom were crushed. He had gone through a lot this year, what with Voldermort back, the death of his godfather, and finding out that one day he would either be murdered or murder Voldermort. He had wanted to be with people who understood what he was going through. Guess that wasn't going to happen-not this year anyways.  
  
"That's okay," Harry said, obviously disappointed, "guess it's back to Privet Drive and the only family I have, who also hate my guts." Harry blew his jet black hair out of his eyes. He was tall, like Ron, but was lean and muscular from all the Quidditch he had played. He had turned into quite a lady's man as well, although he didn't even notice. He wasn't interested in those kind of things and it really bugged him when Hermione and Ron teased him about it.  
  
"Harry, at least get them to feed you properly! You're always so skinny when you come back to school in the fall!" Hermione, the third part of the trio, pleaded to Harry as she looked up from her issue of The Daily Prophet. She too had grown up, although she wasn't nearly as tall as Ron and Harry. She had finally gotten her thick frizzy hair under control.  
  
"Sorry Hermsie, but I don't really have any persuasive power over that lot." Harry grinned, he knew he hated when he called her Hermsie-he was hoping that it would force her to change the subject.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Hermione shouted, disappearing behind her paper again. It was silent for a moment among the three. Well, except for Ron munching hungrily on his breakfast.  
  
"Harry, I've just had a brilliant idea! Why don't you spend the summer with me? I know my parents wouldn't mind and it would be nice to have someone else around, it's so dull." Hermione grinned at her suggestion.  
  
"Herms you're a lifesaver!" Harry wrapped his arms around his friend in a big hug.  
  
Hermione just laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down. I need to go send a post to my mum so that she knows what's going on." Hermione jumped up and walked briskly out of the hall, robes fluttering behind her.  
  
Harry smiled, returning to his breakfast. He didn't even get anything in his mouth when Ron interrupted him.  
  
"Harry. Promise me you won't do anything with Hermione over the summer……..at least not without telling me." He winked behind his unruly red locks.  
  
Harry looked down, pretending to be extremely interested in his porridge, so that Ron wouldn't see the bright scarlet shade of his face.  
  
Sure, the thought occurred to him of him and Hermione being more than just friends, but he never thought anything of it. Besides, after the whole incident with Cho on Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be in something like that again.  
  
"Aww, c'mon mate, I was just pulling yer chain. We better get back to the dorm and pack our trunks." Ron suggested.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Sure. Just don't expect me to help you again."  
  
"Hey! I only slammed your finger in my trunk ONCE! Besides," he glanced away slightly, "Madame Pomfrey managed to regrow the bones in your finger."  
  
Harry just smiled and shook his head as he followed Ron to their dormitory.  
  
It was the next morning, and they were all sitting on the train. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's chess for the 20th consecutive time while Hermione, as usual, had her head in a book.  
  
"I can't believe your uncle is actually letting you go to Hermione's for the summer." Ron said as he watched his knight behead Harry's pawn.  
  
"Shit, didn't see that coming. Well, Herm's parents gave Uncle Vernon a call, and I think he was relieved to hear that I was going to be around Muggles as well, so I won't be "running wild with a bunch of freaks with my damned wand".  
  
Hermione giggled and looked out the window and glanced out the window. "Hey! We're here!"  
  
They scrambled for their trunks and got ready to get off the train-stuffing their school robes into their trunks to reveal muggle clothes underneath.  
  
"Harry, your clothes look about 8 sizes too big!" Hermione tried to stifle a laugh, she hadn't seen Harry in his muggle clothes before.  
  
"Well, if you met Dudley you'd understand." Harry said, hiking up his pants so they wouldn't fall down.  
  
Hermione got off and once they got all their gear together she grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him towards her parents who were waiting patiently for them.  
  
'This is gonna be the best summer ever!'  
  
A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? I know it's not an original concept or anything like that, but I really wanted to do it (I am on summer vacation myself, after all)  
  
Don't forget to comment! I'd love to hear your ideas for future chapters (and side plots as well) since I often get stuck. Until the next chapter, ciao! 


	2. At the Granger's

The One I Can't Ignore  
  
A/N: Okay, so here's the 2nd chapter (I'm on a roll here!) And I hope you enjoy it as much as the first. Now, enough of my blabbing-onto the story!  
  
"Oh, sweetiepie Hermieboo, it's so good tos ee you again!" Hermione's mom reached out and enclosed her daughter in a tight, loving hug.  
  
After a few awkward seconds of silence, Hermione's mom looked over her daughter's shoulder and stared intently at Harry for a moment before pulling away from her own daughter and walking over to Harry.  
  
"ANd you must be the famous Harry Potter. Hermione speaks very highly of you." Harry blushed but managed to regain his composure quicly and extended a hand towards the middle-aged woman in front of him.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Granger. Thank you so much for letting me spend the summer with you."  
  
Mrs. Granger engulfed Harry in a hug, surprising him.  
  
"After speaking to your uncle, we were HAPPY to take you in," Harry looked towards Hermione's dad-tell and lean, he looked like a typical muggle father, "that son of a bi-"  
  
"Honey! Not in front of the children! Now, let's get to the car. Go grab your things, kids."  
  
As Hermione went to pick up her things, she felt lean to her. She could feel his warm breath tickling her ear.  
  
"Sweetiepie Hermieboo?" Hermione looked to see a sly grin spread across her wizard friend's face.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Hermione said, playfully hitting him across the arm.  
  
Meanwhile, her parents were looking at the two teenagers infront of them. Mr. Granger's face was tightened into a slightly annoyed expression.  
  
"Why does he have to stay again?"  
  
"Oh honey, because he's Hermione's friend. You know how boring her summers are usually, it'll be nice for her to have another magicial in the household."  
  
The expression on his face remained the same. "I don't trust him."  
  
"Oh please, you say that about any boy who even says hello to her! Give Harry a chance, he's got it tough. I heard his godfather just died, he was the last family Harry had that actually cared for him."  
  
Her husband sighed, "Alright. Hey kids, let's get going!"  
  
Harry loved Hermione's house. Sure, it was just like drabby old Privet Drive, but without the Dursely's it had to be a HUGE improvement and the neighbors thinking he was a criminal.  
  
"Hey Herm, what do your parents tell people if they ask where you go to school?" Harry asked curiously, looking at his friend as they unloaded their trunks.  
  
"Oh, they just say I'm going to a school in the outskirts of England. What about your uncle?"  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "He says I go to some facility for criminally insane boys." He could tell Hermione was trying to stifle a laugh. Before he could protest, her mother interrupted.  
  
"We have a guest room connected to Hermione's-you'll be staying there, I hope you don't mind sharing a bathroom."  
  
"Oh that's completely alright. It's probably more space than I get at the Durseley's." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Harry, after dinner I'll show you around the neighbourhood okay?" Hermione grinned.  
  
"Sure sounds great." Harry beamed. It was nice to spend time with Hermione-they were always with someone else as well, so they didn't get to talk like he and Ron did.  
  
"And tommorow I'm taking you two shopping. Hermione, you could use a new swimsuit and Harry, your clothes look much too big for you. I take it your cousin isn't as....fine-boned as you."  
  
After putting his trunk in the spare room, which was really nice. After having a big welcome-home dinner, Hermione dragged Harry out of the house. He wastched fixatedly as the early evening sun danced in the young female Gryffindor's hair.  
  
"There's not much in the area, but there's a sweet shop and a park nearby." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, pulling Harry out of his trance.  
  
Harry was just about to respond when he noticed a couple of kids about their age looking darkly at Hermione. It seemed like she had noticed but was ignoring them. He saw her pace quicken and tried to keep up with her.  
  
"Hey look it's Granger the Stranger back from her freak school." The girls started to approach.  
  
"Aww look, she's got a boyfriend! Who thought anyone would actually go out with that freak, especially someone who is so fine."  
  
"Hey shut up! How can you be so mean to Hermione! She's a good person!"  
  
The girls looked at each other slyly.  
  
"Oh yeah? She's nothing but a loner-in elementary school she always sat by herself reading some weird book about magic and witches and shit, like that stuff exists. Always had cuts and bruises too from being beat up-but she deserved them-always trying to show us all up like that. She deserved everything she received, bloddy smartass bitch."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, expecting her to have a witty comeback that would shut them up, as usual. Instead, he saw her running down towards the end of the street.  
  
'Wow I didn't know she could run like that,' Harry thought suprisingly. Then he turned his attention to the two girls. "If I EVER hear that you even laid a FINGER on her, physically OR emotionally, you'll BOTH answer to me!" Then he raced after Hermione, not knowing where he was going but trying to sense where she went.  
  
Finally, after chasing her for almost 20 minutes, Hermione collapsed by a creek bawling her eyes out. Harry approached her cautiously and sat down beside her. He tried rubbing her arm, and she didn't pull away, so Harry proceeded to wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly, bringing her face against his chest. "Shh, it's alright, I'm here for you," Harry whispered, stroking her hair.  
  
Hermione loved the feeling of Harry's Quidditch-toned arms around her, she felt so safe. She could hear his hear beating wildly in his chest, and this seemed to comfort her more. She knew she needed to tell him everything about her past. He had told her about his, it was her turn. She pulled away from her friend and looked him straight in the eye. "Harry, it's time I told you everything."  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the 2nd chapter! I PROMISE there'll be some romance soon, just be patient okay? I'm trying to build characters here lol-look for the 3rd chapter soon! 


	3. It All Comes Out

The One I Can't Ignore  
  
A/N: Onto the third chapter! I'm sorry if there's spelling mistakes in the last one, I wasn't sitting at my computer to type it up (I have a cordless keyboard and was reading off the paper I had originally written it on) and I was too lazy to proofread it. I just hope this one is better -_-  
  
"Harry, it's time I told you everything." Hermione looked up at her best friend with a pleading look spread across her tearstained face.  
  
"Alright. I'll sit and you can tell me everything." Hermione gingerly pulled away from Harry and they both sat cross-legged infront of the creek.  
  
It was silent for a moment, the only sound was the slow trickling sound of the creek. Harry didn't want to push her, he knew that Hermione just needed a moment to get all of her thoughts together.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath in, shuddering. "Harry, you see, I've always been a brain."  
  
Harry grinned and reached forward to rub Hermione's arm, "Aww cmon Herm, I've always know you were smart, that's what's so great about you."  
  
Hermione gently took Harry's hand off of her arm and let it fall back to rest beside him. "No, I wasn't like now. When I was young, I had no sense of boundaries. I ALWAYS wanted to be the center of the attention, and I found that by always getting top marks and knowing everything that I could accomplish that. But I never had any friends-not a single one all through those years of my life before Hogwarts. I was fascinated by magic, the Wiccan religion, all that sort of stuff. People started teasing me all the time, saying that I was a freak and all sorts of things. I couldn't come to school a single day without being tormented. Then, one day, I was walking home one day when a group of girls followed me. They proceeded to hurl small stones at me until I was on the ground sobbing. Then, something happened. You know, Harry, how when you were young and extremely mad things would happen, like when your Aunt inflated?"  
  
Harry managed to choke out a "yeah"  
  
"Well, that's kind of what happened to me. All of a sudden, I turned over and screamed. Then, all of the rocks they had pelted at me floated in the air and started striking THEM. They all screamed and ran, but of course they told everyone at school that I was some sort of witch and that I'd try to kill them if they went near me. I came home every single day wishing that I could curl up and DIE. I purposely failed all my tests and never spoke up in class just so they couldn't think I was trying to show them all up. I sat alone on the playground watching everyone else enjoy their childhood. They even considered putting me in special classes and throwing me in a special school because of all that. Everyone thinks I can handle everything fine, but even now I cry myself to sleep most nights. Even at Hogwarts, most people are only my friends so that they can copy homework or get close to you. Even Ron hated me when he first met me! Everybody hates me. Even my parents have problems relating to me now-they can't treat me like a normal daughter. They're proud to see that I've made something amazing of myself, but I think they're dissapointed too to know that I can't get a job in the Muggle world now, not with the amount of muggle education we have. I think, deep down, they wish I wasn't what I was. I just feel so unloved by the world.............."  
  
Harry sat there, dumbstruck. This WAS Hermione they were talking about. The smart, caring, level-headed one who never let anything get to her. How could he have not seen this? What kind of friend was he to just blindly think that, while he was going through so much, that Hermione wasn't? He never even ASKED about her childhood, let alone anything else about her emotions.  
  
Hermione's sobbing brought Harry back to his surroundings. Oh god, he wasn't good with this kind of stuff. Shaking, he reached out and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione, look at me."  
  
"No. I don't want you to see me like this."  
  
"Hermione, look at me. Now." Harry said it strongly, not meanly, and he finally got his friend to look up. "Look," he said, his voice getting soft and calming, "why should you worry about what those dicks say. They don't deserve to speak to you. Those kinds of people don't matter. The ones that do care for you and are there for you through thick and thin. I know it hurts, there's no denying it, but look at all the GOOD things that have come from this. You've become such a strong, independant person who knows who she is and what she wants. There ARE people that love you. There's Ron, and your parents, and Ginny, most of the people at Hogwarts, and ME! And there's more too, you just have to keep your head high and you'll find them. And remember, I'm always here to listen to you. Even if you think there's somethign else on my mind, please tell me Hermione. I want to be there for you."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other in the eye. He had never realized how beatiful she was, even though her face was all pink and her eyes were blurry with tears. But now was not the time to talk about this. Harry reached forward and embraced Hermione once again, holding her close. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright."  
  
Hermione sighed and let a tiny smile spread across her face. Having told Harry everything that hurt her and him comforting her, she felt better. She knew she'd be all right. Hermione sat and let Harry comfort her. She was exhausted from running and crying, and she felt her eyes droop suddenly. Harry was just so warm and comforting, and soon she had fallen into a deep, happy sleep.  
  
"Are you feeling better Hermione? Hermione?" Harry looked down and realized that she had fallen asleep. He grinned slightly, and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Well, we better get you home eh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. 'Harry'. She thought, bolting upright. But there was no creek, no grass. She finally realized that she was back in her own room, tucked into her cozy bed. How did she get back here? It was a pretty far walk from the creek to her house.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake." She looked up and saw Harry leaning in her doorway, grinning.  
  
"Harry, how did I get here?"  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione. "Well, you fell asleep so I just picked you up and carried you home."  
  
"Oh Harry thank you so much!" Hermione jumped forward and hugged Harry tightly. He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her in return.  
  
"I'm always here for you Hermione. Don't ever forget that."  
  
A/N: Waa I don't like this chapter at all! I didn't mean for it to go this way but now that I've written it I don't know how to fix it, so I'm just going to leave it like this. It'll be better next chapter, I don't like sad and depressing stuff like this-I'm better at goofy, fun romance kinda stuff. I'll see you in chapter 4! 


	4. AN: IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ THIS!

The One I Can't Ignore  
  
A/N: Okay. This is just a quick little note before I start chapter 4. PLEASE READ THIS!!! I've been reading everyone's comments XD and they've all been really great.  
  
A couple of people mentioned that the kiss was too early in the story. I was originally planning on continuing on with it like that, until I read it " They were right, it didn't fit in at all! It's just really crappy *sweatdrops* so I cut it out. I'll find another place for it (and one that's better too).  
  
I just thought it'd be easier to tell you this way instead of at the top of the next chapter (since I never read the author's notes anyways, so why should you? BUT READ THIS ONE!)  
  
Chapter 4 should be up today-I'm writing it as you read this ;)  
  
~Megs 


	5. Shopping

The One I Can't Ignore  
  
A/N: Heehee, it's onto chapter 4! I'm glad to see you people liked the last chapter-I thought it was crap. Someone happened to bring to my attention that Harry has to spend at least on day with the Dursley's in order for that sacred magic to work on him " I completely forgot about that! But I guess it's kind of late to change it now, but thanks anyways. For the couple of people who said that it was very out of character, aren't MOST of the HP fics on ffnet OC anyways? GUAHAHA YOU CAN'T STOP ME! *throws confetti and runs away laughing madly* Huh? Oh yeah, I need to WRITE the chapter don't I?  
  
Harry pulled away from Hermione, smiling. "Your mum said she'd take us shopping today if you'd like. I'm going to go downstairs and grab a spot of breakfast, I'll leave you to change."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you downstairs." Hermione watched as the retreating figure of her messy-haired friend drifted out of her room. Her body still tingled from the embrace they had shared, but she simply shrugged it off, blaming it on her overactive emotions and the fact that she was still half asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after breakfast and Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger had piled into the family car and gone to the mall. Hary was bouncing around excitedly, much to Hermione's confusion.  
  
"Harry, why are you so excited to go shopping? I thought guys HATED shopping."  
  
Harry looked sheepishly at Hermione. "Well, the thing is, I've never really GONE shopping."  
  
Mrs. Granger almost caused an accident from the shock of the young wizard's words.  
  
"WHAT?!" She and Hermione shouted in unison.  
  
"Well, I mean, I've been to a mall before-but the Dursley's never bought me anything. I was just told to shut up and not touch anything."  
  
"Oh Harry, Hermione told me your relatives were bad, but I had no idea! You poor boy."  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and could tell he was uncomfortable. He had told her how much he hated when people gave him so much grief, but having a past like his, you couldn't really help it could you?  
  
"Don't worry about it so much. I'm going to be able to go now, so that's all that matters." Harry grinned. How he could be so happy about everything in his life when she got so emotional over the smallest thing?  
  
When they got to the mall, Mrs. Granger agreed to meet the teenagers in a couple of hours, and went off to do her own shopping. Hermione took no time in grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him by the hand into the first store. Harry wandered around the store aimlessly, poking and handling things that caught his eye. He had lost sight of Hermione a while ago, but he knew she wouldn't abandon him in the store. It was a funny feeling-being able to walk around without people stopping to stare and whisper at him, coming up to shake his and and thank him for things he would rather forget.  
  
"Here take these." Harry was knocked out of his thoughts when Hermione came and dumped a pile of clothes in his arms.  
  
"Umm, no offense or anything but don't you think these clothes are a little.....MANLY for you?" Harry looked down at the clothes in his hands.  
  
"Of course silly! They're for you! Now go try them on." Before he could protest, Hermione had shoved him into an available changeroom.  
  
"Oh so I see how it is now-I have no say in what I wear, hmmm?" Harry shouted over the changeroom door, chuckling. He had to admit though, he liked everything she had picked out for him-and surprisingly managed to get the sizes right. He had to admit, he liked this. It was almost as if they were-no. No. He could't say that. They weren't dating. This was his best friend he was talking about. What was he thinking anyways?  
  
After he had tried everything on he stepped out of the booth, only to find Hermione and her mum right in front of him.  
  
"So Harry, did you see anything you liked?" Harry pointed out a few things. "All right." Mrs. Granger grabbed them and went to pay for them.  
  
"Oh, no, I can't ask you to-"  
  
"Oh don't be daft Harry, you need new clothes. Now cmon I still need to go shopping for a swimsuit." Hermione dragged him out of the store.  
  
Harry smirked, "Only if you let me pick one out."  
  
"Fine. Wait! No! I didn't say that!"  
  
"Too bad Hermione! You said it! It's too late!" Harry laughed as they went into the swimsuit shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, there's no way I'm wearing THAT! I'm too chubby!" Hermione persisted. The suit was pretty enough, but it was a bikini....something she never wore.  
  
The black haired boy poked her gently in the stomach. "I don't think so. Just go try it on. You don't have to buy it, just trust me." He winked and then shoved her towards the change room.  
  
"Harry there's no way I'm letting you see me!"  
  
"Aww cmon I'm sure you'll look good!"  
  
Hermione cautiously stepped out of the cubicle, blushing head to toe. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. He knew Hermione was pretty but....WOW!  
  
"Herms you look SO GOOD!"  
  
"He's right, you know. That suits you perfectly," said a random saleswoman who walked by with armfuls of suits.  
  
"Do YOU like it?" Harry questioned her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do. I didn't think I'd like something like this." Hermione ducked back behind the changeroom door. "I usually try to cover everything up."  
  
"Why? You don't have anything to hide." Harry said, surprised that Hermione was already standing there, changed. "Okay, give that to me." Harry reached out and took the suit. "I'm paying for it."  
  
"What?! No way! Besides," Hermione added in a whisper, "you don't have any muggle money!"  
  
"Says who? I exchanged some of my money from Gringotts so I'd have money for the summer. It's amazing what a few galleons will get you. Now shh, I'm paying for this. Your mum did buy me all those clothes after all."  
  
Hermione slumped down into a chair while she waited for Harry.  
  
"You're so lucky, you know that? I wish my boyfriend was so nice." The clerk from before smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your boyfriend. The cute one with the muscles and messy black hair. He sure seems great."  
  
Hermione knew she should have pointed that out to the clerk. She knew she should have denied it. She knew she didn't have feelings for Harry but.....  
  
"Thanks. He is great isn't he?"  
  
...maybe she did?  
  
"Cmon Herms, you're mum's waiting for us-let's go!" The bushy haired girl jumped up and met Harry, who grabbed her hand smiling and walked out of the store.  
  
A/N: Oh god, this chapter is WORSE!!!! *pounds head against computer* I'm SO SORRY! I tried rewriting it, but it just ended up worse. Once I get an idea in my head I can't get rid of it until I write it!!! I PROMISE the next chapter will be ALOT better! I have ideas for it already. Please don't flame me too much for messing with the third chapter AND adding such a crappy 4th one o.O  
  
The next chapter will be better I promise!!! It should be up by the end of the week-maybe even tonight ;) we'll see! PLEASE COMMENT BUT DON'T BE TOO MEAN!!! 


	6. Swimming and Mr Bean Marathons

The One I Can't Ignore  
  
A/N: Alright! Onto chapter numero 5! XD I'm glad to see you all didn't hate the last chapter, but I'm planning on making this one more eventful *i HOPE*. Enjoy it!  
  
Harry was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was happy lying amongst the fluffy white covers while the morning sun danced lazily on his face. He was busy dreaming of, well, typical teenage guy things (A/N: being a teenage girl I wouldn't really know all of it :P). Suddenly, his bed started shaking violently and, since he was blind without his glasses, didn't know the cause.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!!!" He shouted, bolting upright. He heard a scream and watched a blurry figure fall backwards and land on the end of his bed. He reached for his glasses and saw a young teenage girl with busy hair staring dazed at him.  
  
"What was that for?!" Hermione shouted, panting.  
  
"Bloody hell! You scared me! How would I know you would come in here and start jumping on the bed to wake me up?!"  
  
Hermione giggled, "I have to admit, you looked really funny all scared like that."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Harry chucked a pillow at the girl. It caught her off guard and hit her square in the head. She squealed and proceeded to throw the offending pillow back at him, and in no time a full-fledged pillow fight had started. Harry tripped and fell, landing on his back. Before he knew what was going on, Hermione was standing over him, pelting the young wizard with blow after blow from the pillow.  
  
"C'mon Harry say you surrender!" The busy haired witch grinned at him.  
  
"No way!" Harry had a better way of getting her to back off-which would damage her dignity instead of his. "Y'know Herms, I can see up your skirt."  
  
Hermione screamed and jumped away, holding her skirt against her legs. Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh, you are SO dead Harry James Potter!" Hermione lunged at him, but Harry flung open the door and bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen before Hermione could catch him.  
  
"Ah! Harry! I've just made breakfast, sit down." Harry sat down and dug into the plateful of pancakes and sausage infront of him. It felt good to have real meals for a change.  
  
Hermione, in a huffle, sat down beside Harry and muttered "I'll get you......"  
  
"Hermione dear, it's so nice out today. Why don't you go make use of the pool in the backyard?"  
  
"That sounds nice, I quite fancy a swim." Harry smirked. "Besides," he muttered very quietly so only Hermione could hear him, "I've never seen Hermione in a swimsuit before-I'd kinda like to see what's under all those baggy clothes of hers."  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, throwing her napkin at him. He chuckled and cleared his plate.  
  
"I'll go change, I'll meet you outside Herms."  
  
Harry, like most guys, was wading in the pool long before Hermione had even finished changing. When he heard Hermione's footsteps, he hid against the side of the pool, waiting.  
  
"Harry! Where are you! I heard you splashing a moment ago! Don't hide from me, it's rude!!" He heard her standing quite close above him, he knew he could get her now.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's ankle and shouted, "Gotcha!" and yanked her into the pool.  
  
"ARGH! HARRY!"  
  
But Harry wasn't laughing anymore. He was staring at the sight of Hermione....in her swimsuit...and wet.  
  
"Harry, are you alright? You're all red." Hermione swam up to her friend and pressed her hand against his forehead. She didn't seem to realize how close she was to him, but Harry sure could.  
  
'Oh. My. God. Are all girls breasts this soft? She's so close to me right now..... Wait, what am I thinking?! This is Hermione we're talking about!!! My best friend! Snap out of it Harry, stop letting your hormones get the best of you!' Harry shook his head and gently pushed Hermione's hand away from his face. "I'm fine. I promise. Let's just enjoy swimming!"  
  
"Alright!" Hermione backed away and then hit Harry with a full-on splash.  
  
"Oh you're gonna get it!" Harry dove under the cool, clear water and swam quickly towards Hermione. She squealed and, being near the edge, jumped out. Harry followed closely behind. "Hey no fair Herms! You're supposed to stay IN the pool!"  
  
"Oh? Since when did you make up the rules?" 'Wow, those years of Quidditch sure have payed off. He's so toned.....I never realized it. Then again, it's hard to see anything when he's wearing Dudley's old clothes. But wow, he looks good! Wait, what are you thinking woman! This IS your best friend you're talking about, isn't it? You shouldn't be looking at him that way!' (A/N: Ooo, deja vu eh? Hehe)  
  
Hermione suddenly realized that she had stopped running while she was goggling over Harry. He was heading straight for her.  
  
"GOTCHA AGAIN!" Harry lunged at a squealing Hermione and, wrapping his arms around her, they both fell into the icy pool water. They came to the surface together, Hermione gasping for air. Harry was laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?! It's not nice to laugh when someone is out of breath!" She realized that Harry was still hugging her, but she didn't want to say anything quite yet....  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, it's just....did you put on any makeup this morning?"  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide, "Oh crap! It must be running all down my face now!" Hermione started to swim away but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Just stand still and close your eyes." Hermione did as she was told, and she felt Harry wiping her eyes with his thumb. He was so gentle with his touch. It's funny how someone who could be so gentle was also so powerful, so emotionally, physically, and magically strong (well, except when it came to Potions with Snape). "There, all gone. Now you don't look like a scary raccoon anymore."  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione playfully slapped Harry against the arm, and they went back to swimming and splashing each other.  
  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione decided to watch an all-night Mr. Bean marathon (I love that guy).  
  
After 1AM, Mrs. Granger came downstairs. "Cmon kids, come upstairs to bed."  
  
"No, we're going to stay and watch this till the end!" Hermione raised her fist in triumph.  
  
2 hours later though, they were both struggling to stay awake. Hermione was shivering-sure it was nice and warm during the day but by night it had gotten chilly.  
  
"I'll go get a blanket for you," Harry suggested, "Just in the hallway closet right?" Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry returned, gently wrapping the blanket around Hermione. She was still shivering. "Jeez Hermione what are you, cold blooded?" Harry sighed. He pulled the blanket off of Hermione and wrapped it around both of them instead. Inside the blanket, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione and held her close. "Better?" Hermione nodded at him. Good thing it was dark, Harry couldn't see her face burning pink. It was so nice and warm, and the steady sound of his heart was lulling Hermione slowly to sleep. Not that that was a bad thing, but still. It was so tempting though.  
  
Harry was obviously having the same though, because soon they were both sleeping soundly on the couch.  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? Pure H+H fluff, eh? Alright. PLEASE READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT!!!! I'M GOING ON VACATION JULY 31ST THROUGH TILL THE 16TH OF AUGUST! I won't be adding more chapters during that time *duh* and, depending on my schedule the week back, it may be longer before a new chapter comes out. I was really hoping to finish this before school starts but it doesn't look like I'm going to. Then again, I might go on a writing binge and finish it in like 4 days, but who knows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you when I get back! 


	7. Blossoming Romance

The One I Can't Ignore  
  
A/N: Hey all! I'm back from my vacation and I had a great time (plus I tanned a bit :P) Well it's onto chapter 6 already!!! I hope this one turns out well, I'm pretty sleepy.  
  
Hermione stirred slightly in her sleep and rubbed her eyes gently.  
  
'This isn't my room....' she pondered. Then the Mr. Bean marathon came flashing into her mind, along with..... "Harry." She whispered. She turned her head and found the messy-haired black-haired head of Harry Potter. His eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily, signalling he was still in a deep sleep. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her, not that Hermione was complaining. She smiled and leaned back into her wizard friend and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to sleep, just enjoy this precious moment.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry managed to pry himself from sleep. He yawned loudly, stopping halfway. 'Hermione.......' He had completely forgotten what had happened the night before. He quickly looked around the room. 'Good, her parents must still be asleep. I'd be in a bloody mess if they saw this.' He chuckled, Hermione looked so cute when she slept. He really wanted to stay like that, but he couldn't feel half his body and his stomach was rumbling uncontrollably. 'Oh well, might as well go and make breakfast.' He smiled at the sleeping Hermione and, leaning close, kissed her gently on her forehead. When he pulled away, two big brown eyes were staring back at him. She was awake. Harry's face turned a neon shade of pink.  
  
"Harry, did you just kiss me on the forehead?"  
  
"Er......well, um, you see, I was just, well...."  
  
Hermione giggled, "You don't have to make excuses. I...didn't mind."  
  
Harry's flustered expression was replaced by a smirk. "Oh, so does that mean I can do it again?"  
  
Hermione just nodded, so Harry leaned in and gently kissed her forehead again. He pulled away slowly until his nose almost touched Hermione's. They just sat there and stared at each other for a minute.  
  
'PLEASE kiss me. Please please please please PLEASE let him kiss me.' Hermione prayed, her eyes still fixated on Harry's.  
  
Harry started lessening the gap between them. Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation. She was sure her whole body was shaking. She was so scared, but it was a good kind. Before she could think much further, Harry's lips had descended on hers. It was so sweet, so gentle, it seemed like his lips where made just for hers. After staying like that for a while, Harry pulled away and rested his forehead (A/N: OMG I think I'm developing a forehead obsession!) against hers.\  
  
"So, what does this mean?" Harry hinted.  
  
"Well, that depends on what you want to happen." Hermione pulled away and looked at Harry.  
  
Harry snaked his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. "Well," Hermione shivered at Harry's warm breath against her ear, "I wouldn't mind giving, y'know, a.....relationship...a try. It'll be fun!" He chuckled.  
  
"Oh?" Hermione questioned, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Yup. Now I can make out with you whenever I want!" Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Aww, please. Just a LITTLE bit of snogging? Please?" Harry fake-pouted.  
  
"Don't give me that look!"  
  
"Fine, I'll go make breakfast then."  
  
Harry rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Hermione lay there for a moment, trying to recall the events that lead to such a blissful event. It had to be a dream-she touched her lips to make sure they were her own. She got up and walked into the kitchen, swaying slightly from lack of sleep. There he was, messy black haired head bobbing over a pan of sizzling pancakes. Hermione came up behind him and entagled her arms around him and resting her head on Harry's back. She loved his distinctly Harry smell-she didn't know quite what it was except that she liked it.  
  
"Harry?" He stopped moving.  
  
"What is it, Herms?"  
  
"I think this has turned out to be the best summer ever."  
  
Harry turned around. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Harry in her mum's apron.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just......you look so funny in that apron."  
  
"Oh? Doesn't it turn you on?" Harry said roughly, but with that same sarcastic grin plastered on his face. He wrapped his arms around the bushy-haired girl and kissed her again, gently but passionately. They were just getting into it when two owls came swooping down and knocked the two off their feet.  
  
"I almost forgot we had to go back to Hogwarts soon." Harry grinned.  
  
"Well, we have today free-you wanna head down to Diagon Alley and pick up our stuff."  
  
"Sure, it'll be nice to get back to the wizarding world, won't it? Plus we'll probably see some of our mates down there."  
  
2 handfuls of Floo Powder and 1 trip to gringotts later, they were ready to get all they needed.  
  
"Shall we get started?" Harry questioned his best-friend-now-girlfriend, taking her hand in his.  
  
After going to the shops and stocking up on everything from parchment to books to robes to, of course, joke stuff from Zonko's, the duo decided to stop at a tea shop to rest. They still hadn't bumped into anyone from school, but they would see them all in a couple of days. They were content sipping their drinks, holding hands, and chatting about the upcoming year. They didn't care that everyone was watching and whispering. Well, with a particular animagus reporter there, maybe they should have......  
  
A/N: Cute, huh? I'm sorry it's really drab-but I really needed to write this chapter fast and I didn't really know how else to approach this all-much less end it. Oh! JUST SO YOU KNOW!!!!!! My computer has been a total screwup since I got back from vacation (which BTW was great) so it may/may not be a while before I write the next chapter. In the mean time, I'd love to hear who you think the mystery reporter is (although it's fairly obvious) and I'd love to hear WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!! I think I'm going to have to wrap this up-but I'll try to get to chapter 10 first! But I need story ideas so PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY TO KEEP IT GOING! I read every single one of your comments and I will read your suggestions!!!!!! Until the next chapter! 


	8. A Day at the Dursley's

A/N: Okay. Since so many people gently reminded me of the fact that Harry has to return home for at least one day out of the year, I've decided to use that as a story plot! Can you imagine Harry with a girl (more importantly, his new girlfriend) at the Dursley's? It's just too funny to pass up!!!  
  
It was a day before Hermione and Harry were ready to start back at Hogwarts for their 6th year and the two were sitting at the breakfast table. Hermione's father was reading the morning paper while Hermione's mother, Harry, and Hermione herself chatted away about the upcoming year. Their conversation was interrupted when the phone suddenly rang. Hermione jumped up and grabbed it.  
  
"Hullo? Yes, this is the Grangers. No, this is Hermione. Yes I'll get her." Hermione covered the phone with her hand, "It's Harry's Aunt Petunia.-she wants to talk to you mum."  
  
It was the shocker of the century. Harry's aunt ACTUALLY called someone Harry LIKED being around-this was huge news.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Dursley. He's right here if you want to talk to him, I'll get hi-no? What should I tell him then? Oh…alright-I'll tell him. If you don't mind-my husband and I have to go out of town-short notice business trip, there's a big dentist's convention in Scotland (A/N: They ARE dentists, right?)-and I was wondering if you would be able to give Hermione a place to stay as well? We can't exactly leave her with people that don't know her….circumstances. Thanks! Alright. Um, no, not now. Listen I really need to go. Bye." Hermione's mum hung up the phone. "You're both going to stay at the Dursley's for the next day until school starts up again since Harry almost forgot that he needs to spend at least one day with them a year."  
  
"But Mrs. Granger, why are you making Hermione suffer too? There's no dentist's convention!" Harry protested.  
  
"Ah yes, but you've seem to forgotten Harry. Mr. Granger and I are muggle folk who, outside of school, raise our daughter like a regular muggle teenager. Your aunt was dying to try and impress me in one way or another. Besides, if Hermione is there-she can make sure you're treated well. They wouldn't want it to get out to other 'normal' parents that they weren't treating their nephew right."  
  
"Mrs. Granger you're the greatest." Harry hugged the woman tightly.  
  
She laughed, "Alright, alright. You two need to get packed, they won't be very long."  
  
She was right-they were just done packing by the time Harry's despicable Aunt, Uncle, and cousin came to the door to pick up the two "unusual" teenagers.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, what a pleasure it is to meet you! You MUST come over for tea sometime." Aunt Petunia clasped tightly onto Mrs. Granger's hand.  
  
"Umm, yes, we shall have to see……"  
  
The car ride passed in utter silence-well, unless you count Dudley droning on and on about having to share with another kid. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat whenever Dudley glanced, almost hungrily, at her. Luckily, Harry's death glares seemed to subside him-for the time being, anyways.  
  
As soon as they arrived, their trunks were locked in the cupboard under the stairs-including Harry's new clothes which Hermione stowed in her Hogwart's trunk so that they wouldn't have to chance the Dursley's taking them away.  
  
"Now Harry, you'll be sleeping on the couch-your little friend can sleep in your room."  
  
"There's no way I'm letting the boy sleep on my couch! I don't want him dirtying it up! Honestly Petunia, how could you agree to let another little freak in the house!"  
  
"Her parents are dentists, surely we can try to ogle a deal from them!" She mumbled to her husband.  
  
"I better not have to share MY room with him!" Dudley shouted suddenly, trying to get attention back at himself.  
  
"No-the boy will sleep on the patio. There's an old sleeping bag around here somewhere….." Uncle Vernon stated.  
  
"Harry can sleep on the floor in his room! T-that way you won't have to explain it to th-the neighbors!" Hermione suggested.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at her questioningly(A/N: Is that a word?), "I guess you're right…." He turned to Harry, "You better not go making more little runts like you up there! I don't need MORE of your lot around here!" Harry blushed profusely. Before any "ideas" could pop into his head, the two were shoved towards the stairs and ushered into Harry's bedroom.   
  
"Well, how do you think we could pass the time?" Hermione chuckled at Harry's obvious suggestion as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned very softly. Harry pulled her onto his lap and continued kissing her. He pulled away to breath, but just as he leaned back in to kiss her a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Lunch is ready-get down there fast!" The locks were undone, the door opened. Harry and Hermione rushed downstairs.  
  
"Now boy, don't think we're giving you special treatment all the time. We can't have your little friend thinking we're bad people." He murmured to Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, she doesn't. She thinks you're horrible people." Harry smirked, knowing his Uncle wouldn't hurt him while Hermione was around. He did go quite red though.  
  
"Now see here. I have to seal an important deal today and thanks to Dudley they know about you two being here-so you better behave yourselves and stay shut up! No wishy-washy WEIRD stuff from you two!" They nodded at Mr. Dursley.  
  
Harry smirked at Hermione once his Uncle Vernon had left the room, "Shall we have a bit of fun with this?"  
  
"Why, I think we shall." Hermione laughed. Then they hatched a prank that would have pleased the Weasley twins themselves. Luckily they had visited Zonko's before coming to Privet Drive.  
  
That night, while the Dursley's were busy snooping at the new neighbours, Harry dashed over to the casserole, sprinkled some clear powder on top of it, and dashed back to the living room. Hermione looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Blue Tongue Power Powder, a la Weasley." Harry whispered.  
  
Since the Dursley's were still preoccupied, they got everything ready. Boy, would Uncle Vernon make an "impression" on his client.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Dudley, go answer the door! Petunia, go busy yourself in the kitchen! And you two!" Mr. Dursley glared at the teens, "Go sit in the living room and DON'T DO A THING!"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Hello Vernon! What a lovely home you have here." Aunt Petunia walked in like she'd been in the kitchen for hours. "And you must be Petunia, what a pleasure. And Dudley! My, you're……big boned." The man peeked around the doorway, spotting Harry and Hermione on the couch. "Ah! You must be Harry. My son was excited to see you again!"  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged confused glances. All of a sudden, Dean Thomas appeared in the doorway.  
  
"DEAN?! What are you doing here?" Harry said, shocked.  
  
"Hullo you two! When my dad said we were coming to see the Dursley's-I knew at once that you would be here! I didn't know Hermione was here too!"  
  
"Wait. You go to the same school as the boy? But that means……" Mr. Dursley looked at Mr. And Mrs. Thomas.  
  
Mr. Thomas chuckled, "No, we're 'muggles' if that's what you're wondering."  
  
The guests made their way into the living room where Mrs. Thomas glanced curiously at Hermione, "I don't believe we've met before. Are you Harry's girlfriend?"  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger, I'm a frie-" Harry winked at her, "Actually yes, I AM his girlfriend." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and let them rest on his lap.  
  
"WHAT?!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
"Really? That's so bloody great you two! Man, when people at school here about this they'll be so happy! All of us Gryffindor's have been trying to find a way to get the two of you together for years now!" Dean exclaimed.  
  
"Now shh! Boy, we'll be talking about this later. Now let's all sit down for dinner." Vernon turned slightly purple.  
  
As they walked into the dining room, Harry mumbled to Dean, "Don't eat the top layer, tell your folks." Dean nodded and chuckled slightly.  
  
The Thomas' seemed to heed Harry's warning, because they all scraped off the top layer saying they "weren't fond of all the cheese". By the time the casserole was completed, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley's tongue's were a frightful shade of blue. Everyone was trying to suppress the laughter building up inside of them.  
  
"Umm Vernon, why us adults retire to the living room while the children go into the study?" Mr. Thomas suggested.  
  
"So, how far have you two gone? C'mon you can tell me!" Dean nudged Harry.  
  
"Well, y'know, just some snogging." Harry laughed.  
  
"Who would wanna kiss some little freak like you, anyways? She must be a slut to go near you." Dudley sneered.  
  
"Hey, don't talk about my girlfriend that way!" Harry lunged to attack his cousin while Dean and Hermione restrained him.  
  
Suddenly, a shriek was heard from the living room. Harry smirked, "Shrieking wood-starts up when you start a fire." They ran in just in time to see Vernon throwing water on the fire, which caused the no-heat wet-start fireworks Hermione had hid in there to explode and fly around the room, causing everyone but the Dursleys to laugh and applaud enthusiastically.  
  
"YOU TWO! GO!" Petunia screamed, pointing towards the stairs.  
  
"See you back at school, mate." Harry and Hermione waved at Dean. Vernon shooed them up the stairs and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Umm, Harry, how are we supposed to change?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh don't mind me. Pretend like I'm not even here!" Harry said, grinning. Hermione whacked him across the head with a pillow.  
  
"Fine, I'll turn around and close my eyes." Harry did so.  
  
"Alright, I'm done." Hermione stated, getting under Harry's covers. 'They smell just like them.' She thought, closing her eyes and breathing in their scent.  
  
"Oh, um, I hope you don't mind-I normally just sleep in my boxers-with the heat and all."  
  
"That's….alright." Hermione blushed and closed her eyes while Harry undressed.  
  
"You don't need to do that-you're going to see me in my boxers anyways." Harry commented as he lay down on the floor beside his bed.  
  
"Harry, are you gonna be okay on the floor?" Hermione asked,reaching over the side of the bed and stroking his messy black hair.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
"Just…stay up here with me. We'll get up before your uncle wakes up. Just set your alarm."  
  
Harry did so and happily clambered into the bed. "Y'know, I'm already half-naked right now….." He trailed off.  
  
"Oh just shut up and get to sleep." Hermione said with a smile on her face. Harry kissed her softly on the lips, whispered "good night" and fell asleep holding her against him.  
  
'He's so soft…' Hermione thought as she drifted off to sleep. She almost didn't want to go back to school where they'd be sleeping in completely different places again after having him right across the hall from her for the whole summer, and now here with him holding her tight.  
  
The next morning, they got up to the alarm and quickly took turns changing while the other looked away (although Harry tried to peek a few times). By the time Uncle Vernon came to wake them up, they were packing for the Hogwarts train.  
  
Harry came up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. "This is going to be such a great year, especially now that we're together."  
  
"I know." Hermione turned around and softly kissed Harry. "But how do you think Ron is going to take this?"  
  
"Don't worry," he kissed her back, "why wouldn't he be fine with it?"  
  
A/N: Well, how do you like it? My vacation was great and I tried to make this chapter a bit longer (I hope it is anyways) to make up for the time between chapters. I should start working on the next chapter soon. I should warn you, I go back to school on the 2nd of September and I have NO CLUE how long it's going to be between chapters. I mean, I have stories I haven't updated in over a year. I hope you enjoy it! Next stop…HOGWARTS! 


	9. Author's Note

The One I Can't Ignore  
  
A/N: Okay. Today is September 3rd, 2003. It's my first day of school. From now on, I don't know how often I'm going to be updating. For now I don't have any homework, but I know the workload is coming soon, especially with my advanced English and Socials classes. I'll try and update this weekend-but I'm not promising anything. This has to be something enjoyable for me. Last year I spent way too much time on the computer doing whatever, and this yera I want to get out more. I hope for the next chapter to be up soon, I've been looking forward to writing the storyline for the next chapter. I'll try and make the chapters a bit longer too-to make up for time inbetween. I'm not promising a single thing except that this story is NOT on hold and is NOT going to end now. Until the next chapter, thanks for all your support!  
  
~Megs 


End file.
